


Les blanches-épées

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lyanna Mormont, Beric Dondarrion is a Member of the Kingsguard | Queensguard, King Stannis Baratheon, Kingsguard | Queensguard (A Song of Ice and Fire), Knight Brienne of Tarth, Lyanna Mormont Lives
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La guerre des cinq rois s'est achevée sur la victoire de Stannis Baratheon, l'héritier légitime du trône de fer. Un nouveau pouvoir se met en place, ainsi qu'une nouvelle garde royale.
Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889269
Kudos: 1





	Les blanches-épées

**Les blanches-épées**

Ser Beric Dondarrion se trouvait sur l'un des terrains d'entraînement du donjon rouge. Face à lui se tenait Lyanna Mormont, dix ans. Si le nom de hardi n'était pas déjà prit, il le lui décernerait immédiatement. La petite était venue depuis l'île aux ours après la mort des Bolton afin de s'engager dans la garde royale du roi Stannis. Et certes il leur manquait toujours une place, mais ils n'étaient pas en manque d'hommes au point de recruter une enfant. Une femme pourquoi pas, toutes les idées du défunt Lord Renly n'étaient pas à jeter après tout, mais une gamine ! 

Lyanna le chargea avec toute la fougue que l'on connaissait aux lions, mais il parra son premier coup sans grande difficulté et la repoussa. La petite se réceptionna sur ces deux jambes et lui sourit. Elle recommença une deuxième fois, ce qui eu exactement la même conséquence que la première fois. 

\- Vous perdez votre temps, Lady Mormont. 

\- Je ne suis pas une lady, je suis une guerrière. 

À croire que c'était de famille chez eux … 

Troisième tentative, troisième échec. Mais elle disparut. Il se tourna précipitamment vers la gauche, juste à temps pour parer son coup. Bien, elle savait réfléchir au moins. Tout ces adversaires n'avaient pas pensé à se servir de son angle mort pour essayer de le prendre par surprise. Décidant d'achever le combat, Beric avança vers elle et tenta un coup latéral. Mais profitant de sa petite taille, l'ourse se baissa et, à l'aide de son épée, envoya valser la sienne au loin. 

\- D'accord, on ne rigole plus cette fois. 

Beric sortit une autre lame de son fourreau, qui elle s'enflamma au contact de l'air. 

\- Vous souhaitez déclarer forfait ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Certainement pas. Je n'attendais que cela. 

Et leur combat reprit, mais rapidement la jeune Lyanna se retrouva essoufflée et s'effondra au sol, lâchant son épée en même temps. 

\- Accordez-moi …. Accordez-moi … une revanche …, murmura-t-elle 

\- Si tu veux gamine. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps, vous avez la même fougue. 

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ? demanda la nordienne intriguée

\- Arya Stark.

\- Vous l'avez connue ? 

\- Brièvement. Allez demander à Ser Brienne de vous trouve une chambre. Entraînement demain à la première heure, gamine. 

\- Oui, Lord commandant. 

Ser Balon Swann avait accepté de laisser son poste de lord commandant dès que Stannis avait proposé de nommer Beric dans sa garde royale. Le chevalier préférait de loin seconder plutôt que commander.

Évidemment, l’écuyer du seigneur de la foudre l'avait suivi dans sa nouvelle affectation, laissant la seigneurie des Météores à sa tante Allyria. Quand à Ser Brienne, elle leur avait ramené le Régicide après le massacre des Stark lors des funestes noces pourpres, et avait été faite chevalier immédiatement après cela. Rapidement, elle avait montré un vif intérêt pour la garde royale. 

La blonde avait mis de côté sa vengeance et son amourette pour Renly, dans l'état actuel des choses elle ne pouvait rien faire malheureusement. Stannis Baratheon était roi, qui plus est un roi aimé de ces vassaux et du peuple. Et mise à part son étrange attirance pour le culte du maître de la lumière et les sciences occultes, il semblait être le meilleur souverain qu'avaient connues les Sept Couronnes ces quarante dernières années. Mais si un jour il terminait comme les autres, alors elle lui trancherait la gorge personnellement, et avec un plaisir non-feint.

Lorsque Lyanna se présenta devant sa chambre, elle lui montra ces quartiers. 

\- Alors tu es des nôtres. 

\- Oui, cela vous surprend-t-il Ser ? 

\- Ce qui me surprend surtout c'est que vous ayez abandonnés les Stark. 

\- Les loups sont morts. 

\- C'est faux, Lady Sansa est à Winterfell. Et nous n'avons jamais eu la preuve, en dehors des horreurs dont se vantait Ramsay Bolton, de la mort des jeunes Bran et Rickon.

\- Même s’ils revenaient, avec quelle armée ? Et Sansa Stark s'est mariée au traître Greyjoy, elle a renié les siens en faisant cela : la Lady est morte. 

\- Alors vous voilà ici. 

\- Alors me voilà ici. 

Lyanna se fit rapidement à sa nouvelle vie, s'entraînant avec chacun des différents membres de la garde lorsqu'ils étaient présents et plus particulièrement avec Edric Dayne, l'écuyer de Lord Beric et ancien seigneur des Météores. Le seul qu'elle n'affronta jamais fut Ser Arys du Rouvre, qui se trouvait toujours à Dorne pour protéger la princesse Myrcella. Et quelques mois plus tard … 

\- Nous avons une nouvelle mission, Lyanna. 

\- Je t'écoute Brienne. 

\- La princesse Shireen quitte Port-Réal, elle va épouser la reine Yara Greyjoy. Et notre mission est de l'escorter et de la protéger. 

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, la petite ourse sentit son cœur se serrer à cette nouvelle. 


End file.
